Caliborn/Lord English
|-|Base= |-|God Tier= |-|Lord English= Summary Caliborn is an cherub which is one of the most powerful races in Mspaintadventures franchise, he wants to be the strongest being in the existence (Spoiler alert: He did become) but he also liked to draw but for some moments until he wanted to kill Yaldabaoth in which later he became the unstoppable and indestructible Lord English in which he was so powerful he slayed most of all dark gods destroyed timelines and even killed author itself Powers and Stats 'Tier: Unknown, 5-A | 2-A | High 2-A, 1-B ' '''Name: '''Caliborn, the Lord of Time, Lord English, the Angel of Double Death, UndyingUmbrage '''Origin: 'Homestuck 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''11 "units" | Older than time. '''Classification: ' Cherub, Sburb player | God Tier, Lord of Time | Indestructible Paradox Demon 'Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fourth Wall Breaking | Flight, Time Manipulation (As the Lord of Time, he has complete control over the flow of time), Spatial Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Mind Control, Clairvoyance (Can observe events across space and time), Immortality (Types 1, 4, and 8: Can only be killed if his death is 'Heroic' or 'Just'), Invulnerability, Reality Warping, Sealing, BFR, Acausality | All previous powers at their fullest potential, Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation (His existence includes Equius, the Heir of Void, and he can cause "Double Death", completely erasing a person from existence), Probability Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Teleportation, exists simultaneously across all timelines even before his emergence, Regeneration (High-Godly, Was alive even though his existence and reality he is within were being destroyed), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 8, and 9), Can Bypass Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 8) and Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Fate Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Abstract Exsitence (is physical embodiment of death), Cosmic Awerness, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Resistance to Various types of powers from God Tiers (Link here) '''Attack Potency: Unknown (when we were first introduce to caliborn we have not seen much),' Large Planet level' (destroyed 15 planets)' | Multiverse level+ '(Fought with mastered God tier John, Killed Yaldabaoth) | High Multiverse level+ '(Killed Countless dark gods or horrorterrors which live in furthest ring in which transcends Genesis Frog and Dream Bubbles), '''Hyperverse level '(Was going to destroy all paradox space which contains Total of 16 Spatial Dimensions and it's explained here, Killed Andrew Hussie) 'Speed: Unknown, FTL+ '(Able to travel to other planets) | Immeasurable''' (Fought with Mastered God tier John)' '| 'Omnipresent (Exists in every timelines and as evidenced by his quote '"HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO OUTRUN ME WHEN I AM ALREADY HERE?") Lifting Strength: Unknown '''| '''Unknown | Immeasurable '''Striking Strength: Unknown ', 'High Planetary '| 'Multiversal+ '| 'High Multiversal+ level ', 'Hyperversal. ' 'Durability: Unknown '(We don't see Caliborn getting hurt) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(Fought with God tier John Egbert ) | 'High Multiverse Level+, Hyperverse Level ' '''Stamina: Unknown | Limitless | Limitless Range: Extended melee range, Planetary | Multiversal+ | High Multiversal, Hyperversal Standard Equipment: 'His AK-47 / Cane, Lil' Seb, Lil' Cal, the Ring of Void, the Ultimate Weapon, Juju Breaker | The Green Sun Cane and the Golden AK. 'Intelligence: Above Average '''(Was able to command the felt by himself and is the Lord of Time so he also knows how to use time) | '''Nigh-Omniscient (Doc Scratch was created when he got genes of Lil Cal which is Lord English, It's also confirmed by hussie that LE has all the powers of first guardians) Weaknesses: '''Due to the unusual method behind his predomination, Caliborn is stuck in a perpetual state of prepubescent immaturity. | Lord English is weak to the Ultimate Weapon '''Key: Base | God Tier | Lord English Note One: 'see this blog '''Note Two: 'LE getting harmed by Aradia is pure outlier Fights '''Notable Victories: Luka (Monster Girl Quest) - Luka's Profile ' 'Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) -Bill's profile ''' '''Notable Losses: [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4459 Arceus (Pokemon)]' - Arceus's Profile (High 2-A versions were used and speed was equalized)' Inconclusive Matches: Category:Homestuck Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Weapon Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Invulnerable Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:BFR Users Category:Void Manipulators Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Teleportation Category:Omnipresent Category:Antagonists Category:Hax Category:Characters Category:Fate Manipulators Category:Curse Manipulators Category:Life Manipulators Category:Conceptual Manipulators Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Acausality Users Category:Deity Category:Nigh-Omniscient Category:Abstract Entities Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Pocket Reality Manipulators Category:Forcefield Creation Users Category:Existence erasure